1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation mechanism in which energy is mechanically stored in a resilient member and then the energy is released to instantaneously perform an opening or closing operation of a movable electrode of a circuit interrupter for switching a circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional operation mechanism is divided into an input side and an output side in a step of transmitting energy to an output rod, and it is assembled with different parts. At least two axes are required.
In a mechanism for transmitting energy between the two axes, a plurality of links and cams must be manufactured to high accuracy because of the instantaneous operation.
Accordingly, the weight of the total mechanism is increased and a large amount of energy is required for accelerating the links and the cams as well as the energy for the instantaneous operation.
The increase of the energy causes increases of the capacities of an energy storing member and a motor required for storing energy, and also causes a higher shock at the time of releasing the energy, whereby higher strength in rigidity of the total mechanism is required. This causes a disadvantageous further increase of the strength in rigidity and the increase of the weight of the parts.